Forever in Your Eyes
by naturallyclutzy93
Summary: What if forever was exactly what it meant? Sometimes the people who leave us, dont always leave for good.


**I know I've been absent, but this story was just bursting to come through after I watched A Walk to Remember. It's kind of sad but I think ya'll may like it. So here it is.**

**Forever In Your Eyes**

I'll never forget the day we wed. It was a bright sunny day in Pasadena, California. Birds flew in the blue sky and down on earth, a little church was filled with people. The banisters flowing with white lace down the aisle. Flowers, lilies to be exact, on each row. And at the end of the white covered walkway, was the most beautiful man I had ever known. He stood there with a black tux and a startlingly handsome smile, his eyes sparkling with emotion he never knew how to share. One step closer, one step further into my future. I never quite knew what my life was going to turn to; I always thought I'd live the rich life. As I walked down the aisle to the most unexpected love of my life, I realized I never needed any of that.

A year after the wedding we got the worst news possible. He was dying of leukemia. The doctors said to go on with life as normal as possible and that the treatments would help and hopefully cure him. So we did, we had Thai nights, halo nights, and anything can happen Thursdays. Just when things seemed to be getting on track, another blow came. He wasn't responding to treatment and the doctors weren't hopeful. We did our best. He tried not to think about it, and sometimes I would just see him staring blankly as he sat in his spot. And me, well I tried not to dream. I knew if I did the nightmares would come. It didn't seem fair for either of us. We had just found each other, we had just found love. It just wasn't right that just like that he was going to be gone. I couldn't think of him being gone. We were supposed to grow old, have kids; we were supposed to have more time.

At night we would lay together, he'd kiss me and hold me. Nights when the tears couldn't be pushed away, he'd stroke my hair and kiss the tears that fell. He'd whisper sweet nothings to me, saying he'd always be there with me. In the dark it seemed nothing could touch us, but the fear still came. We'd touch and make love, holding on for dear life, as if he'd suddenly disappear. And when he fell asleep, I'd be awake tracing his face, trying to commit it to memory for when I could no longer see it. His face so soft, he was too perfect to go like this. Those nights when sleep wouldn't reach me, I prayed. I prayed that a miracle would happen. Our time was short. I couldn't believe god would bring us together just to simply tear us apart. Time went on, he grew weaker and weaker, finally giving up work and taking to his bed. I worked harder and harder and those few brief moments when I'd forget, I smiled. Then I'd remember. Those nights were the most important aspect of my life. The lies he told me about how everything would be fine. He'd kiss my eye lids and beg me to sleep. But how could I when my time with him grew shorter with each passing minute. No, sleep was not an option.

Then the day came when he fell. I rushed him to the hospital and listened when the doctors said he didn't have much time left. I nodded and entered the hospital room.

"Penny" he whispered "come here"

I complied and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. He gathered up my hands and kissed each knuckle. Tears streamed down my face.

"Hey" he said lifting my chin "lay down" he scooted over to make room for me. When I laid down he held me close and whispered in my ear. "I love you, and even when I'm gone that won't change. I'm meant to do something more, one lifetime wasn't enough. But don't forget me. Don't cry, my love, I'll see you again. Take care of yourself and when you think of me, don't remember me like this. Remember the touches reserved for you, the kisses, and the hugs. The mornings when I woke you with kisses on each of your eyes, on your nose, and finally your lips. Remember the arguments, remember the 'I love you's'; remember the emotion that wasn't present until you came along. Remember our wedding day, because the most beautiful thing I saw in this world was your smile on that day. Everything I ever cared about is lying next to me, so take care of it. And know I'll be waiting for you wherever there is after this life" finally he kissed me. This one was different than the others. He was putting every emotion, every memory in this kiss.

Two weeks later he went, peacefully in his sleep. I couldn't explain the amount of pain I felt when I woke. The funeral was simple. Black casket and his favorite flowers surrounding the otherwise barren grave. Everyone was there, everyone giving their condolences, I barely noticed.

Years have gone by and now I find myself back at my old apartment, holding the hand of a very precious little boy that looks just like his father did.

"Mommy, why are we here?" his blue eyes, same shade as his fathers, stared up at me.

"This is where mommy met daddy" I whisper to him.

All at once everything comes to memory and I know that he will never be gone. His love was not wasted and our lives together was short but filled with something some people don't experience in their entire life.

A cold brush of air passes and in it I hear

"Don't cry, my love. I'll see you again"

_FIN._

_**I know its short but it needed to be put out there. Please review and tell me how I did. No flames please.**_


End file.
